Up
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: This wasn't the first time she'd done this, her parents would be used to it by now. Courtney swore it was the last. She was out of breath, out of energy, out of caring. There was only so much she could take, only so many chances to give. It had been four long years of the same routine every couple of weeks. Courtney couldn't go on like this any longer.


**Up**

* * *

><p><em>I never meant to break your heart<em>

_I won't let this plane go down_

_I never meant to make you cry_

_I'll do what it takes to make this fly_

* * *

><p>It was all too familiar settling in her parents guest room. She'd driven the miles in the middle of the night and let herself in with her spare key for emergencies. She didn't know if this classed as an emergency, but she didn't know what else it felt like.<p>

This wasn't the first time she'd done this, her parents would be used to it by now. Courtney swore it was the last. She was out of breath, out of energy, out of caring. There was only so much she could take, only so many chances to give. It had been five long years of the same routine every couple of weeks. Courtney couldn't go on like this any longer.

He always got the apartment, she always drove away in anger and left it to him. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to think about him. Instead she wanted to lie there, in the dark, cold guest room and cry herself to sleep because that was all she could do.

* * *

><p>The ceiling was not all that interesting, Duncan concluded. He stared and he stared but all he could think about was how ugly the ceiling was. If he let his mind wander anywhere else, he'd end up thinking about her. Her and her angry face and her hurtful words, giving him all of the abuse that he continued to deserve.<p>

This wasn't the first time, this wasn't the last time. Duncan didn't plan on breaking her heart over and over again, it happened. He'd do something stupid, she'd retaliate and it either ended with her slamming the door or him slamming her against the door in heated passion. Duncan wished it ended with the second option each time, that one he liked. But here he was, alone in the middle of the night. He'd be alone for the next few nights. She wouldn't return for a while, they both needed their time alone.

* * *

><p>The morning light came through and she watched it peacefully, tiredly. She hadn't slept. She stayed and she stared and she could hear her parents stirring for the day. They'd see her car soon enough and figure it out. They didn't approve but had long stopped voicing their opinions on the matter.<p>

The young couple had been together since high school. They'd been drunk and thrown together in a closet-based game. Courtney wished she could say she regretted it, wished she could say she regretted the last seven years, but she couldn't. She didn't regret anything about their relationship. As many times as she walked out, she went back. Over and over again because Duncan was it for her. He'd given her everything, taught her so much, brought her a life that she never thought imaginable.

* * *

><p>He woke up alone and instantly regretted waking up at all. Duncan didn't know what to do with himself with Courtney by his side. He was lost, confused. He told himself each time that this was it, this was the last, but it started all over again within minutes.<p>

They were happy, they were content with how things went. No one else seemed to understand the strange way they kept their relationship alive. But it worked. Seven years later and they were still more in love than ever.

Duncan grabbed for his keys before running out the door.

* * *

><p><em>You gotta hold on<em>

_Hold on to what you're feeling_

_That feeling is the best thing_

_The best thing alright_

* * *

><p>Courtney didn't know what came over her as she sat down and cried. She never cried. Not over him, not over anyone. Her brain told her this was just like every other time, but her clenching stomach said this was different, this was it, it was over for good. The thought overwhelmed her, consumed her. She couldn't let it be over. She couldn't let this be the end of her relationship.<p>

She wanted to work harder on them, stop working so hard on her career, stop being so hard on him just because she'd had such a shitty day. She was turning into her parents, just like she always said she never would. Courtney could feel herself changing s she got older, turning into everything she despised.

Growing up in a loveless household had it's effects.

* * *

><p>The drive was long. He'd forgotten the way since Christmas, which was when they'd both visited together. He got lost twice and had to ask for directions. But he made it in the end, spotting her banged up car in the driveway.<p>

Pulling up in front of the house was daunting. It still scared him from the first time he'd picked Courtney up for their first official date and her father had opened the door. Duncan was not scared easily, but he'd felt all of the color drain from his own face at that moment. Courtney had appeared shortly after, but her father watched angrily as he drove away.

The memory surfaced as he walked to the door, knocking gently. Courtney's parents had not grown to love him over the years, but it didn't bother the couple in the slightest.

* * *

><p>The knock at the door was unexpected. Her parents had left for work and Courtney had the right mind to just ignore it, she wasn't in the mood for unsolicited visitors. But the persistency led her to give in.<p>

He was the last person she expected to see on the doorstep. This was new. Duncan always waited for her to come home to him before they apologized, falling into each others arms and into their bed.

"Hi."

"Hi," she returned tentatively. Something was different and it made Courtney's heart pound away in her chest.

"I love you."

"I know you do," she whispered in reply. Duncan watched her reaction, sinking back slightly. "I love you too."

"I know you do," he mimicked which brought a smile to her face. He cared, he always cared. He acted like he didn't but he did. She loved him more than words or actions could express, and he felt the exact same way about her. There was nothing that could come between them, stupid arguments aside.

* * *

><p><em>They had a long way to go, but they always came back in the end. <em>

_I'm gonna place my bet on us_

_I know this love is heading in the same direction_

_That's up_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kinda just wanted to write something other than the ongoing stories right now. **

**Also I'm addicted to this song.**

**"Up" by Olly Murs ft Demi Lovato. **

**Thanks for reading, please review (:**

**Love, ChloeRhiannonX**


End file.
